goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Medium class series
The Medium class series is a tri-elemental class series available to the Mercury Adepts Mia and Piers, the Jupiter Adepts Ivan and Sheba, and to a lesser extent, the Venus Adepts Isaac and Felix. The Mercury Adepts will become this class series if they have both Venus and Jupiter Djinn equipped, whereas the Jupiter Adepts require both Venus and Mercury Djinn. The ability to access this class by Venus Adepts is a vastly overlooked quirk in The Lost Age, and requires Mercury and Jupiter Djinn. This class series's Djinn cadence is very similar to the Dragoon, Ranger, and Ninja class series in structure. It is, however, important to note that a very different Conjurer class appears as part of the Apprentice class series and the Page class series, and the Dark Mage class name appears in the Dark Mage class series. In terms of Psynergy, the Medium mixes together the Jupiter and Mercury Shamans, but replaces the Growth series and many of the element-dependent Psynergies (Bind, Ward series, Wish series, Cure Poison, Restore, Break) with Haunt, Curse, and Condemn. The class series, when at its highest stage of Dark Mage and compared to the other series at their highest respective stages, has excellent PP (tying with the Wizard, Pure Mage, and Necromage for the highest PP rating), very good Agility, and average HP and Attack, but lower Defense. The series' Luck rating is below the standard. Noteworthy Psynergy from an endgame perspective includes Revive and Potent Cure, and the heaviest area-of-effect Psynergy it has is Froth Spiral. Average stats from an endgame perspective are 150% (162% if you don't factor in Luck). Statistical Influence Notes In the original Golden Sun, the Conjurer and Dark Mage classes were coded in (although they could not be accessed, since gaining eight Djinn on one character was impossible), but were called Dark Mage and Death Mage, respectively. Psynergy Setup Analysis The Medium class Series is basically a combination of the two Seer class series. When compared to the nearby (in terms of Djinn required) White Mage class series, the Medium class series does not come close in potency. The Froth and Bolt Psynergy series do not come anywhere near the power of the Prism and Plasma series, and by the time the two drain Psynergies are learned, enemies are too powerful anyways, and Condemn and Haunt rarely ever work. Also, the incredibly useful Wish series is traded for the Cure series, which is a loss when compared to the Seer (Mercury) class series. On the bright side however, the Medium class is an early bloomer. The final Psynergy is learned at level 40, compared to 52 for the White Mage. The Medium only requires six Djinn, compared to 7 for the White Mage. The low Djinn requirement and early levels at which Psynergies are learned will ensure that the Medium Class will serve the player well during the middle part of the games. For the endgame, combining the Medium with a White Mage opens up some interesting possibilities: two Adepts can cast Revive, allowing revival of a downed Adept without losing a round of Wish from the White Mage. In combat, the low requirements of Froth and Bolt ensure that the fat PP pool of the class lasts a long time. As a Partial Class With six Wind and three Water, or six Water and three Wind djinn, Isaac and Felix can be placed into this class. Given the inherent drawbacks to the class even for those who can capitalize on the class to its fullest, as a partial class, the Medium leaves a bit to be desired. True, the 170% PP stat is the best Isaac and Felix can achieve, barring Item Dependent classes, and the low PP demand on the Psynergies will make the pool last fairly well (even given their weaker natural PP growth). However, the Mercury Seer class possess the same PP and agility stats, better attack and defense, and far better HP, with a better lineup of Psynergies for your Venus Adepts. Given the high demand of Djinn, little payout, and better options elsewhere, the Medium does not make for the best of partial classes. Category:Class series